


就算給糖還是要搗蛋

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: ※明天有事提早上傳，希望大家都玩得開心，Happy Halloween♥
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis, Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 11





	就算給糖還是要搗蛋

因應著即將到來的萬聖節，六個人前往服飾品牌WEGO指定的地點作造型，等待化妝師幫自己上妝的同時，傑西坐在一旁滑著手機，藉著低頭不易被察覺的角度，偷偷觀察一個小時前，還在床上賴著不肯起床，非要自己吻得他滿臉口水才肯磨蹭半天起來整理的京本大我，現在清澈的眼睛裡像是發光一樣的盯著化妝師在他精緻的臉上塗塗抹抹，就算使用特殊化妝依然遮掩不住這個人美麗的臉龐。  
完全沒注意到自己沉迷其中，直到一旁的田中樹怕露餡輕咳提醒，傑西才回過神來，「傑西，接下來該換你了吧？」  
「──喔！對，我去準備！」說完就直奔化妝師的位置。  
田中樹感到心累：「唉…我們家的孩子怎麼都這麼不省心…」為什麼都不會看場合呢？！  
松村北斗自後面往前環抱住最近很努力餵食，卻仍然一身排骨的田中樹：「呵呵，樹承認自己是媽媽了嗎？！」語畢還把頭埋進田中樹化完妝纏繞繃帶的頸窩。  
「喂！做什麼！！」深怕工作人員看出破綻的田中樹，不時將手肘抵著松村北斗不怎麼鍛鍊就有腹肌的肚子，「快放開！」  
此時剛做完造型的京本大我向著田中樹奔跑過來：「樹！你的脖子纏了什麼？怎麼弄的啊！」  
松村北斗才不情不願的放開環住田中樹細腰的手，「嘖！我去找傑西。」  
目送松村北斗離開，田中樹才總算鬆口氣：「Kyomo你畫好了啊？！非常適合你喔！」  
「嘎吼！」京本大我聽著田中樹的稱讚，興奮的擺出喪屍追人的姿勢，「可怕嗎？」  
「好可怕！」田中樹假意裝出一副受驚的表情。  
「樹好敷衍！我去找慎太郎。」  
傑西透過鏡子看著身後猶如蜜蜂般忙碌的京本大我，時而小跳步到慎太郎身邊摸摸他臉上有如縫補過的妝容，時而直直盯著高地臉上從額頭裂到左臉頰的特殊妝效果喃道：「好像很痛…」，時而跑到自己面前，喊著：「好厲害！這是什麼？傑西轉過來讓我看清楚一點！」  
「傑西桑也很滿意這次的妝嗎？」化妝師看著京本像孩子一樣興奮的轉來轉去，又看到傑西緊盯京本大我的眼神，不禁開口詢問道。  
聽聞化妝師的問題，傑西才驚醒，自己的目光居然從京本化完妝追隨到剛剛，只能趕緊低頭哈哈大笑：「JIRO桑真的很厲害啊！看起來都好逼真，拍出來效果一定會很好！」  
「哈哈哈，謝謝你，希望你們的粉絲都會喜歡！」  
「一定的！」  
松村北斗走過來時，傑西已經跟化妝師聊到前幾天去了一家咖哩專賣店很美味，兩人交換聯絡方式，相約下次一起去吃。  
「你的交友圈又更廣了啊！」松村北斗手肘靠著化妝台撐住頭，漫不經心的看著傑西臉上的裂口妝，「你小心不要笑太開，看起來好痛。」  
「AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA。」  
「吵死了！」趁著化妝師團隊完妝整理手邊事物，沒空注意這邊情況，松村北斗抓緊時間跟傑西討論，「今天工作完成，你能不能趕快把京本帶走？」  
「為什麼？你們已經不仲到工作結束就不想見面了嗎？大我前幾天還在跟我抱怨北斗對他好冷淡，我都吃醋了！在床上還──」  
「閉嘴！」松村北斗緊張的環伺四周，發現工作人員已經收拾完離開現場才瞪了傑西一眼，「你好歹也看一下有沒有其他人再說出來啊！」  
「有啊！我有看過才說的，你還沒說為什麼要趕快帶走大我？」傑西縮著看不見的耳朵跟尾巴，備感委屈。  
「最近都忙著拍戲，好久沒跟樹獨處了，難得今天預定拍攝到傍晚而已，想跟他好好吃頓飯約會一下。」  
「早說啊！不過剛剛好像有聽到慎太郎約樹去吃壽司，不知道最後有沒有約成功？」  
「那個臭小子！總之你們卸完妝就趕緊離開，不要打擾我跟樹。」松村‧過河拆橋‧北斗一臉嫌棄的揮揮手。  
「沒問題！我也好久沒跟大我約會了耶~剛好趁今天！免得大我又被京本媽媽美味的晚餐誘惑回家！」  
於是一行人極有效率地在又輕鬆又歡樂的氣氛下完成拍攝，除了那個從頭到尾嘴巴停不下來的森本慎太郎。  
松村北斗內心的小人已經抓爆了一個小熊玩偶。

京ジェside  
結束工作各自回家，傑西就趕緊拉著京本大我往大門離開，並且以前幾天去吃飯時忘了拿走傘為由成功(唬住)約到了京本大我。  
「大我今天玩得很開心吧？！」散步往電車方向移動的路上，傑西不經意的聊到剛剛工作的事。  
「嗯！那個妝真的太有趣了！我沒有萬聖節變妝過，好想試試其他不同的打扮！」  
「……你今天還說要穿護士裝…上次在JWEB也說過一次，不行！護士裝太裸露，就算要穿也只能穿給我看！」  
京本大我白皙的臉瞬間紅透，他怎麼會不知道身邊這人有多少奇怪的幻想，什麼希望自己剃毛、穿女裝、跟草莓蛋糕一樣甜，那些在舞台跟雜誌上說過的話，基本上都是傑西的真心話。  
「說…說什麼啦！」幸好帶著口罩，要不然路人可能會被自己通紅的臉嚇到吧！  
「大我…今年萬聖節為我穿一次護士服好不好？！」  
雖然總是會被傑西有些露骨的想法嚇到，但並不表示自己不喜歡，甚至還有一點點期待，「……………嗯……」  
至於萬聖節當天京本大我是怎麼克服羞恥順利穿上護士服，又被傑西說服剃了腋毛、手毛跟腿毛，甚至性事間還在身上塗抹鮮奶油，任由傑西在他身上肆意舔拭玩弄，而京本大我又因為太害羞在傑西胸口留下一個深深的牙印，那又是後話了。

北樹side  
家庭餐廳的一隅，坐著兩個即使變裝穿著樸素帶上邊框眼鏡仍擋不住光芒的男子，被遠處一桌的粉絲認出是SixTONES的松村北斗與田中樹，看兩人一臉嚴肅的交談，粉絲認定絕對是在商談團體的未來或計劃，於是誰也不敢上前攀談，只是如果有鏡頭湊近兩人，就會發現對話有多麼幼稚。  
「你不要再覬覦京本穿女裝可不可以？」  
「粉絲都很喜歡啊！誰叫你們都不營業？！」  
「想看女裝的話我也可以穿給你看！」  
「！！！不…不需要！我又不是真的要看Kyomo穿女裝，只是這樣說粉絲們會很開心而已，北斗這樣就吃醋了？」  
「才…沒有，只是想說你可以多想想我，雜誌問起要選哪位成員當男友或丈夫，你都沒選過我……剛剛不是還要跟慎太郎去吃壽司嗎？要不是我硬把你拉走，就又約不到你了…」  
田中樹好笑的看著自己身邊有些鬧彆扭的柴犬松村北斗，伸手揉捏他緊實沒一絲贅肉的腰，「唔…如果，北斗能夠滿足我，那我就什麼地方都不去……」語畢還刻意藉著座位隔間檔住其他人視線的角度湊近松村北斗的耳邊輕吹氣，「…只在你身下…」  
松村北斗被這一下刺激的倒抽一口氣低吼道：「──可惡！你等著，我一定幹得你下不了床！」  
至於過幾天六人一起工作的場合，被森本慎太郎發現松村北斗右手臂內側有個快要痊癒的一排牙印，高地還在另一邊投以曖昧的眼神，而松村北斗也只是隨意糊弄過去，一旁經過的傑西跟松村北斗交換了個心照不宣的眼神，那也是後話了。

**Author's Note:**

> ※兩受都動口了，最喜歡那種看似乖乖的，關鍵時刻反咬一口的角色了


End file.
